


Chirping is Tradition Now

by AwkwardEqualist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith, Alpha Pidge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, It's short but it's here, No Smut, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, Platonic Omegaverse, alpha shiro, beta hunk, honestly this isnt that great and it's super late but it's here and i hope y'all like it ahh, vld, vld fluff, vld omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardEqualist/pseuds/AwkwardEqualist
Summary: Bunch of short one shots about Lance chirping to initiate new pack members





	1. Hunk

"All I'm saying is, Iverson didn't really need to ban us from the simulator, because, hey, my grades are already so deep in the trash compactor, we'll be lucky to even qualify for it," Lance said. He squirmed in his desk chair, his head resting in his hand, elbow on the desk. 

He had been staring at the book in front of him for a while, he didn't really have any idea how long, but none of the words were actually soaking in. His knee bounced at supersonic speed. 

He swiveled around in his chair to face Hunk's back, as Hunk was currently writing down the answers to whatever questions had been assigned for the homework for whatever it was that Lance's brain refused to read.

Hunk smelled how worked up Lance was getting, so he sat up and turned to face him. "Are you really that much behind? You should've said something, man, I would've helped you study." Hunk's brow was lowered but he gave Lance a tentative smile. 

School was always a touchy subject for Lance, Hunk knew that. But Lance knew that Hunk would never hold Lance's struggle with proving his intelligence against him. 

Lance sighed and rubbed his face. His eyes were tired. His chest was tight with pent up energy and frustrations.

"Yeah, I know, and I know that Pidge would probably help if I asked him, even though we just met him the beginning of this year, but I don't want to be the weak link, I don't want to be the slacker, I don't want to be annoying and constantly asking for help, I just, can't do it." 

Lance's shoulders slumped. He stared down at his fingers while he picked at his nails. 

Hunk took a deep breath and let himself scent the room just a bit, trying however he could to help Lance calm down. "Buddy, there's nothing wrong with you, your brain is wired differently and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that." 

Lance glanced up at him and gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Hunk."

"That smile was so fake, my grandma's teeth are suing." 

“Oh my gosh, Hunk, no, that was too smooth,” Lance said, shaking his head and trying.to not smile.

Hunk smiled back at him. “I’m not wrong. But seriously, dude, it’s okay. I know the Garrison is really bad with giving accommodations, but that doesn’t mean that I am or Pidge is.”

Lance tilted his head and shrugged. “You guys are both really busy with your own workloads and responsibilities, I don’t want to be more work for you guys, that’s rude and annoying, and I don’t want to be rude and annoying. I should be able to do this kind.of thing myself, everyone else can, I’m just, I don’t know, it just doesn’t work right, my brain doesn’t work right.” He took a deep breath and stared at the floor. He wiggled his legs and tapped his fingers on his thighs.

Hunk was quiet for a moment, pushing his chair side to side with his feet. Their room was getting messy, they needed to clean up a bit before bed tonight.

He stood and pulled Lance up into a hug. Lance didn’t hug back, just stood in his arms, so Hunk scented him lightly. Lance relaxed and took a deep breath in, bathing his senses with the beta calm.

“You’re not annoying or a burden. I know we don’t talk about it, but I’m really glad Keith flunked out, I don’t know how I would survive the Garrison without my best friend. And we don’t know Pidge really well yet, but he seems friendly and I’m sure he wants to get into the simulator just as much as we do. The three of us are a team, and you’re a really important part of that team, Lance, you’re our pilot, we need you, okay?”

Lance nodded slightly. “Okay.”

“No, I mean that. You’re basically family, Lance. I’m on your side.”

Lance looked up at him. “You really mean all of that?”

Hunk nodded. “Of course I do, buddy, why would I lie about this?”

Lance took a deep breath and let out a quivery chirp. It was uneven and hesitant, extremely high pitched and it broke off sharply at the end.

Hunk felt his chest swell a bit. Lance smiled, uncertainty and vulnerability in his eyes. Hunk beamed down at his best friend. 

"Thank you," Hunk said. 

Lance nodded. "Thank you, too." 

They stood like that for a while longer, because they'd forgotten how nice it was just to have someone you care about holding you. When they let go, they both quietly started tidying up the desks, the beds, the floor. 

Within half an hour, it was mandatory lights out and they were both curled up, listening to their breaths in the almost-silent room. The walls around them were still and the.boys were still. 

"Does this mean I'm part of your pack now?" Hunk whispered. 

Lance rolled over to face Hunk's side of the room, blinking at the dark. "Yeah. I mean, you're the first person I've ever, like, chirped for. Outside of my family, I mean." 

His cheeks felt an odd heat and he was glad that it was dark. Was he proud of embarrassed? He couldn't tell. 

"That makes it even more special then! I'm buying you a cookie tomorrow, okay? Double chocolate chip, does that sound good?" Hunk shifted in his bed and a small creak crossed the room.

Lance smiled and turned over onto his stomach and rested his chin on his pillow. "That sounds amazing, yes please!" 

Hunk.yawned softly. "Will do, buddy!" 

Silence fell over the room again and Lance pressed his face into the pillow. He would build a great pack for himself, he knew he would. And it couldn't have started with anybody other than the best friend Lance could ever ask for.


	2. Pidge

"Really, it's just a matter of shutting up. Which, yeah, I know, is really hard to do, same, but, just, try to remember to shut your mouth?" 

Lance rolled his eyes at Pidge. "Yeah, thanks." 

Pidge sighed. "No. Not like that." 

Lance squinted at Pidge, and tilted his head to the side. "How else could you mean that?" 

Pidge groaned and looked down. "Like, I know it's hard, I know exactly how hard it can be to just stop talking, but I know how much it helps to learn how to. People stop giving you the Looks, people actually start listening to what you've said, they tolerate you more."

Lance nodded and gave a shrug. "Okay." 

"Lance?" 

"Pidge?"

"Almost always I'll be willing to listen to whatever bullcrap you have to say. I mean, sometimes I'm in a bad mood and sometimes I need to focus, and that's when I'll tell you to shut up, and I'll mean it, but usually, I won't mind. I like you bugging mw, it reminds me of —" Pidge's words broke off into a cough. 

Lance raised his eyebrows af his friend. Pidge smiled back weakly. "I'm just telling you, I'm listening and I care. I'm really here for you, okay?" 

Lance smiled back and felt a tapping from the inside of his heart. He held his arms open and Pidge hesitantly walked into them, and they exchanged an extremely awkward hug. 

On letting go, Lance looked down at Pidge, took a breath deep enough to fill his entire diaphragm and let an unsteady but unbroken chirp out, loud enough to reverberate just a bit off the walls of the small study room. 

Pidge gave Lance an incredulous look. "Really? Me?" 

He snorted. "Yeah, really. We may not be best friends but, you remind me of family, and you really care, at least a little bit, so, you're pack, if that's alright with you?" 

Pidge nodded slowly. "Yeah. That's totally alright, it's kind of an honor right? Thanks, man." 

They exchanged smiles and a fist bump and then silently agreed to settle back down with their class assignments. 

Lance was a bit surprised with himself and the impromptu chirping. But not disppointed, not regretful. Pidge would be a good pack member too. 

Lance let out a small sigh and chirped quietly to himself, right inside his throat. His pack would be amazing.


	3. Allura

"So, I am quite interested in learning more about your kind, Lance," Allura said. 

Lance raised his eyebrows. "My kind?" 

Allura nodded. "Humans. Specifically, I'm very curious about these dynamics you've all spoken of." 

They were sitting on the sunken couch, across from one another. Allura sat up straight, ankles crossed and hands clasped neatly on her lap. Lance was leaning back, his hands behind his head and knees spread wide. 

"Oh, yeah, haha, well, what would you like to know?" Lance tried to avoid clearing his throat obnoxiously. 

Allura leaned forward slightly and smiled warmly at him. "Well, what are these dynamics and how do they apply to you paladins, and how does that affect your relationships with those who do not have these dynamics?" 

Lance sat quietly for a moment, trying to pull his thoughts together. He didnt want to sound like an idiot in front of the princess. Why couldn't she have asked Pidge or Shiro? 

He sucked in a deep breath. "Well, there are three dynamics. Omega, Beta, and Alpha. Um, Alphas are like the protector leader types, but, that doesn't mean that only Alphas can lead? That's like, stupid old-timey thinking. Betas are like, the peacekeepers, they're the calming ones, the chill ones. And Omegas are the like, the caretakers? And, really, it's just about what kind of instincts are the strongest I think, because I've met some heartless Omegas and some careless Betas, and everyone is allowed to be who they are you know? Dynamics dont override personalities." 

Lance chuckled and shook his head, thinking about people from Earth that he missed. His smile faded a bit.

"And how they affect us? Well, it affects everyone differently, but it also allows us to have, uh, closer bonds? But, separately, um, well, Shiro, Keith, and Pidge are Alphas, so, sometimes they get really aggressive and they sometimes go through these things called ruts, but we don't have to talk about that right now, and also they can be more forward than they think they're being. Now, Hunk, he's a Beta, so he's really chill but he's also the one who's gonna be breaking up the most fights, unless it's like a really serious Alpha Alpha fight thing, then that's my job, because I'm an Omega. Which, means, like, I'm supposed to like, take care of everyone emotionally? And do, like, home ec stuff, but honestly Hunk is a way better cook than I am, so he's beter suited to do that stuff. Also, I get heats, but again, we don't need to go into that."

Lance paused again. "What was the last question?" He wrinkled his nose and his eyebrows creased as he tried to think back and remember. 

"How do these dynamics affect relationships with Coran and I, or anyone else without them?" Allura's wide eyes were focused on Lance's face. 

Lance shrugged and smiled. "I dunno, really. I've never known someone without a dynamic, it's one of those weird new alien things." 

Allura nodded and was quiet for a minute. "So, are you all like, a family then?" 

Lance grimaced, thinking of Shiro and Keith. "Hunk and Pidge are part of my pack, my family sorta, yes, but, only them." 

Allura looked down at the floor, then looked back up at Lance, her eyebrows furrowed. "It's all very interesting, though, I am very curious how you mark a difference between those who are, er, pack members and those who are not?" 

Lance nodded and smiled. "Well, scents, and everyone has their own scent and--" he tilted his head back and pointed at one of his scent glands "--we all have a few of these bad boys on us, and when we smell like each other, other people can smell it on us and it's like having, uh, maybe like a sign? That says, "I have an Alpha and a Beta in my pack," at least in my case that's what it says." 

Allura nodded but still had a look of dissatisfaction on her face. "How does one become part of a pack?" 

Lance sat forward. "Omega perk, at least by tradition. You can have a pack without Omegas, of course, but, when an Omega is around, they get to choose, and they get the final say on who can or can't be in a pack. Traditionally." 

Allura nodded and smiled. "And how is this done?" 

Lance smiled and stood up. He held out a hand. Allura stood and took his hand gingerly. Lance took a deep breath and let out two solid chirps, straight from his throat. Not very loud, but strong chirps. 

Allura tilted her head. "What does that mean?" 

Lance laughed nervously and let go of her hand. "It means youre part of my pack. You've treated us well, whether it was out of necessity or not, you've treated us well, and, I trust you, and this is my way of thanking you, I guess?" He tried to will away the blush he could feel spreading across his cheeks. 

Allura smiled warmly at him and nodded seriously. "Thank you, too, Lance, I understand that this is an important ordeal for you humans, I don't take it lightly." 

Lance nodded back at her. He pointed a thumb at the door, and took a step in that direction. "I'm gonna, go tell Hunk and Pidge." 

Allura nodded and gave a small wave goodbye as he left.


	4. Shiro

Lance groaned and sat up. He took a deep breath in then froze. He opened his eyes and gave a weak smile. "Hello?" His voice was thick with sleep. 

Shiro was standing beside his bed, staring at him with an awkward smile plastered on his face. "Good morning, Lance." 

Lance scooted back and rubbed his eyes. Tucking his legs in, he motioned for Shiro to sit down on the bed. 

Shiro sat down and looked at Lance. "So, Lance, is there, something wrong?" 

Lance squinted at the man. "What?" He fought back a yawn. 

Shiro frowned and seemed to be deliberating something. He opened his mouth slightly, shut it, then opened it again to say, "Have I done something to offend you, or make you not like me?" 

Lance shook his head. "No? Why?" 

Shiro looked down at his hands, which were tightly gripping his knees. "I think of all of you paladins-- and Allura and Coran-- as," he paused, taking a deep breath, then looking Lance straight in the eye, "as my pack. And, I respect that you're a more traditional Omega, I do, and I understand that you've already started your pack, I just..." Shiro looked down at his hands again. "Is there any chance that I might be able to join your pack at some point in time?" He swallowed hard and looked up at Lance. 

Lance was covering his mouth, trying his hardest not to laugh. 

Shiro slouched just slightly, then nodded. "I understand, Lance, please--" 

Lance grabbed Shiro's hand and chirped loudly, multiple times, and then scented lightly. Shiro, completely perplexed, froze and looked at Lance.

Lance laughed quietly. "You've been my hero since before I even got into the Garrison. I didn't ask you to be part of my pack because I figured you wouldn't actually want to be part of my pack. I mean, sure, we're all stuck together out here, but that doesn't mean we have to be stuck together, you know?" 

Shiro nodded. "I do understand that, but I do want to be part of your pack, Lance, I already consider all of you my pack, this," he gestured between them, "just officializes it in my mind." He paused for just a moment. "Also, you're a wonderful Omega, and our pack is wonderful, and there may be many wonderful people on Earth too, but no one there is really going to understand what all this has been like as well as you guys do and will. We're stuck together, and that's good." 

Lance chirped again, once and much softer. "Thank you, Shiro." 

Shiro nodded and gave Lance a smile that warmed his eyes up even more than usual. "Thank you, Lance." 

Shiro cleared his throat and Lance let go of his hand. Shiro stood and gave Lance a small nod. "I'll leave and let you get ready for the day, sorry for the intrusion." Shiro have a sheepish grin. 

Lance waved his hand and stretched his legs out across his bed again. "Ah, it's fine, glad we got that sorted out." 

Shiro nodded and then walked out. Lance waited until the door slid closed to lay back down and close his eyes. He wanted at least ten more minutes of sleep before his day actually started.


	5. Coran

Coran whistled cheerily as he and Lance worked to do their cleaning. Lance never even really complained about it anymore, because he liked the focus he got from being able to just zone in on something to clean it and make sure he'd done his job. 

Sure, Coran's stories could get long-winded, but when Lance was focusing? He could tune just about anything out without even trying. 

Suddenly he stopped. "Hey Coran?" 

"Yes, my boy?" The Altean didn't even turn around, or stop wiping at the control panel. 

Lance took a deep breath and let out a sharp series of chirps. "You're part of my pack now, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you and all the work you do around here, and youre kinda insane, but I think that just helps us all stay a bit more sane, and thank you." 

Coran turned around and gave him a smile. "Thank you, Lance, now could you pass me that rag?" 

Lance knew that Coran was normally one for theatrics, but the Altean knew when to be more reserved too. Lance appreciated that effort to reassure Lance that, yes, Coran most definitely understood the seriousness of this subject, knew that Lance didn't want to hash out every detail or mame a huge ringing announcement or anything like that. 

Lance's pack seemed to be growing faster than he could really imagine, but, he liked the choices he was making. These people truly were his pack, they deserved his chirps.


	6. Keith

The whole team was sitting around the table, eating their dinner. There had been a battle the day before, and everyone was starting to feel more normal again, ready to joke and laugh, able to feel something other than the weight of war in their hearts. 

Pidge told a joke that made Hunk snort his alien pouch drink out of his nose, making everyone laugh, even if they didn't like Pidge's joke. 

Lance looked around the table at these people, his people, his pack, and started chirping to himself, then a bit louder, just so they could all hear him. 

The sound of Omegan chirps put a contented smile on everyone's faces. 

Almost everyone, anyways. 

"Is that it then?" a calm voice asked. 

Lance looked over at Keith. "What?" 

Keith's eyes were fixed wholly on Lance's face. "Does this mean i get to be part of your pack then?" 

"What do you mea-- oh my god I never asked you to be part of my pack, I'm so sorry." Lance looked slightly panicked as he nodded at Keith. "I've been meaning to tell you, for, like, a week, I forgot I hadnt, oh my gosh."

Pidge snorted. "Leave it to you, Lance." 

Lance pointed his fork at Pidge. "Watch it." He turned back to Keith. "Yes, this is it, you're part of my pack." 

Keith smiled softly at Lance. "Thanks." 

Lance nodded and took another bite of his meal. He glanced around at his pack. 'I was right,' he thought to himself. 'A great pack. And I built it myself.' He smiled at the thought before rejoining the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started this like two or three months ago but then stuff happened and it's been wild and I would have waited longer to finish this but, I needed to do something, I needed to write. But seriously, I hope somebody likes this haha
> 
> If any of you guys wanna request something, I have no idea when it'll be done, but I would love to write something for you! 
> 
> My tumblr is @awkwardequalist, my writing tumblr account is @randomfandomwriting


End file.
